


樱树与北风

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	樱树与北风

（一）

大学里教公共课的老师心理素质都很过硬。

因为一个将近一百个人的教室里面，三分之二的人都在做自己的事，剩下的三分之一则翘课了：要么干脆不来，要么中途逃走。

不过在林彦俊的大学英语课堂上却不会发生这种事，因为老师太帅了。还有那种，刚好路过看到林彦俊的教室有空位，就赶紧跑进来占个座儿欣赏林老师风采的凑热闹学生们。

陈立农能在大一那年保持每次都抢到第一排的位置实属不易。不过他也是学校里的风云人物啦，慕名来看他的人也很多，所以这节课的教室总会莫名其妙坐的很满，像开大师讲座。

林老师除了长得帅，讲起课来也是幽默风趣，尤其擅长冷笑话。陈立农加了老师微信之后，经常到了深夜还能刷到林彦俊在朋友圈发的烂梗。一开始只是默默点赞，后来陈立农就习惯性的在网上找一些有趣的梗主动和林老师分享。

但是林老师偶尔也会很凶。这种情况大多出现在早晨头两节课的时候，那会儿林老师身后还带着一团没睡醒的起床气，你要是惹到他，他的语气就会……不太好。

“安静一点啦！”林老师藏在框架眼镜背后的大眼睛眯了起来，对着座位上窸窸窣窣的不乖小孩就是一个充满威胁的眼神。那眼神仿佛在暗示：想挂科吗？

林老师当然也不会吝啬对学生的鼓励。当你回答出来了一个好问题或者阐述了一个精妙绝伦的观点的时候，林老师会对你竖起大拇指并朝你发射两枚端正的爱心酒窝。

啊。好帅。晕过去辽。

陈立农还发现了很多林老师让人着迷的小细节。比如他每次上课之前都会先弯腰整理一下裤脚，看看自己是不是足够精神利索，还要摘下眼镜仔细擦干净。偶像包袱很重。

把多媒体设备调试好之后等铃声响起的这段时间里呢，他就会自己打着节拍不知道嘴里哼着什么，脚尖一上一下的动着，白色鞋头从讲桌后面俏皮探出。

林老师不太在教室里走动，但是偶尔会从讲台上下来站在第一排附近听坐在后面的同学回答问题。陈立农这个时候就能闻到老师身上淡淡的香水味，眼神也会被他指尖蹭上的粉笔灰吸引过去，情不自禁得想象着这幅细骨的触感。

林老师聚精会神的听着同学们的答案，时而点头时而微笑，酒窝也是时深时浅。陈立农手中握着笔，笔尖却无心写字，没什么学习的专注，因为意识早已醉在这浓度不定的酒窝里。

酒不能掺着喝，容易醉。

上课不能饮酒，容易飞。

有的时候林老师身上不是香水味，而是洗发水和沐浴液融合的味道。别问陈立农为什么分的这么清楚。林老师早晨来的时候如果发稍还有点湿，那就是洗过澡头发没吹干的迹象。一般这种情况下他是不喷香水的，因为出门很匆忙。

林老师喝水的样子就更值得一提了。趁着不用说话的间隙大口塞满，一口气一瓶水下肚，完毕后满足的舔一舔嘴唇，就很像食草小动物终于跨过荒漠来到绿洲。当然偶尔也会用老教授的透明保温杯泡着胖大海喝啦。

 

虽然林彦俊一直住在学校的教工宿舍里，但是除了吃饭和上课，平时很难见到他，行踪神秘。有一回陈立农去老师办公室帮忙换水，碰见林彦俊在备课。水汪汪的大眼睛伴着英文电影的感人情节落下两行清泪，手里还记录着要怎么讲这段台词，鼻涕吸溜吸溜。他见陈立农进来匆忙放下笔去拿纸巾掩盖慌张。

“老师在看什么？”陈立农笑着靠近。

“《赎罪》。”

“这么感人吗？”

“嗯。挺棒的。”林彦俊眼眶红红的。

午后办公室里暖洋洋的。陈立农顺势坐在林老师的办公桌上，一副没大没小的样子。林彦俊倒也没说他，很自然的接受两个人共处一室的此刻。

“晚上我们社团有演出，老师要来看吗？”

“是那个音乐社吗？”

“对哦，学长要退团了，我成了预备主唱。”

陈立农拿起桌上的木头摆件玩了起来。眼神却飞向林老师还在微微颤抖的睫毛。真是一个感性又细腻的人啊。

“可是晚上有事诶。”林彦俊抬起头看他，泪水浸过的瞳仁带着些脆弱温柔。

“好吧，可惜了。”

“以后还会有机会啦。”林彦俊从抽屉里拿出一块草莓巧克力。“我的常备小零食，喏，补偿你。”

“老师口味好少女哦。”

“……不吃算了。”

“吃呢。一块不够吃。”

“没存货了。”林彦俊耿直把抽屉拉开给他看。“你自己看嘛。”

“那……欠着好了。”

“……好啊。”林彦俊想了想，觉得不对劲。“怎么又成我欠你的了？”

“下次再来换水的时候给我就好。”

“……行。”林彦俊想了想，还是觉得哪里不对劲。“诶？我不欠你的啊？”

“老师再见！”

陈立农跳下桌子笑着走掉。

长腿带起一阵旋风。

 

这学期让林彦俊头痛的事，不是上课也不是论文，而是。

有个麻烦家伙念大学了，狭路相逢还特地跑到他就职的学校。

林彦俊之所以能顺利读研留校，多亏了一位好心富商的资助。这位富商资助的穷学生很多，林彦俊只是其中之一，但是富商的儿子却格外喜欢他。每次去富商家里找他签字的时候，他儿子都会跟在旁边，带着一点盛气凌人的骄傲，总是想命令自己陪他做一些奇怪的事。

虽然大部分时间都会被制止吧，但是小朋友固执又神秘。动不动就拉着林彦俊的手要把他往自己卧室里带。

“丞丞，我不能进去啦。”林彦俊站在范家客厅里两难。

十一岁的范丞丞愣了几秒，把手中的平板电脑摔在地上。范父见状，气得就当着林彦俊的面动手，范丞丞被打也是咬紧牙关不哭，眼睛倔强盯着父亲，爷俩儿谁也不让谁。

等到范丞丞念高中，林彦俊也已经工作了的时候，他们的关系终于熟到林彦俊可以在范家自由进出了。

 

大年初二去范家拜年，林彦俊刚把带来的礼物放好，范丞丞就趁其他人不备把他拖到了自己屋里。

“麻烦你从我身上下来啦。”林彦俊其实到现在为止都没有多想，只觉得范丞丞是个占有欲很强的十分粘他的小朋友。

“说好的先抱十分钟。”范丞丞起床不久，头毛炸呼呼。嘴上说着抱哥哥十分钟，其实是把哥哥压在床上，恨不得整个人挂上去。

“你这屋睡气很重，我怕我十分钟后撅过去。”林彦俊也推不动他，干脆闭上眼睛休息。

“那更好。”

“我是来拜年的，不是来睡觉的。”

“睡起来再说。”范丞丞把手伸进林彦俊的衣服里揽住他的腰。

“你手好凉啊喂。”林彦俊忍不住颤抖。“不行，你先放开我，我要去跟你爸说点事。”

“跟我说一样的，我转达。”

“别瞎掰，你俩一年能说超过十句话就不错了。”

范丞丞没否认，嘴角上扬笑了笑，手上的力道却收的更紧些。“不急，他今天一天都在呢。”

“复习的怎么样了？听你爸说要送你出国？”

“没定呢。”

“英语有困难可以问我。”

“那今天别走了，给我补补课。”

“大年初二还学习啊！你爸得感动的哭泣了。”林彦俊觉得范丞丞蹭着他脸的头发有点痒，誊出手帮他把刘海别到耳朵后面，但是捋了半天还是总往下掉。

范丞丞则抓住他的手。“哥别乱动，高三的学生很敏感。”

“……我乱动什么了？”林彦俊瞪着一双无辜的大眼睛。

“你弄的我耳朵很痒。”范丞丞用鼻尖蹭了蹭林彦俊的指尖。“就像这么痒。”

“哈……”林彦俊被逗得像小猫那样轻轻哈气。“嚯……是有点痒诶。”

“好了，十分钟到了。”范丞丞看了一眼手机，放开了林彦俊。“我说话一向算话哦。”

“是呢。固执小孩。”林彦俊从床上坐起来，整了整衣服。“就是总提奇怪的要求。”

“奇怪吗？这么多年你还没习惯？”

“那……就算是习惯了吧。”

“没事，日子还长，慢慢习惯就好。”范丞丞也起身拿书桌上的礼物给他。“新年快乐哦彦俊。”

“喂，又没大没小。”

礼物是范丞丞是每年都会准备的一支新钢笔，庆祝林老师的新学期。

 

 

高考结束后的这个暑假，范丞丞把录取通知书的照片发给他的时候，林彦俊以为自己眼花了。

“你要来我们学校？”

“对。”

“怎么都不提前跟我说一声？你爸知道吗？”

“不知道，惊喜。”

“我看是惊吓！你的分数明明能去更好的学校。”

“不想离家太远。”

“切。”

“这样方便谈恋爱。”

“？？？怎么，有情况？”

“打算从报名那天开始正式追你。”

“……？？？你在说什么？”

“我说。距离我正式开始追你还有十天。”

“……靠。”

 

于是从开学报名那天起林彦俊就又发挥了自己的遁地神功。

陈立农也忙着处理学生会的事，两个人见面时间并没有太多。

 

“我想在学校附近租房。”范丞丞真是不禁念叨。开学不久后的某个下午，林彦俊就又收到了他的奇怪消息。

“上课聊天合适吗？”林彦俊虽然躲着他，但是作为老师的正义感还是冒了出来。

“一起住吧。”

“？？？你给我乖乖住学校宿舍。”

“我看教工宿舍空间还行，要么换一张双人床凑合。”

“……你胆子真大啊。”林彦俊打完字，觉得不对劲。“你怎么知道教工宿舍空间还行？”

“我在你床上躺着呢。”

“……？？？你怎么进去的？”

“给楼妈家的宝贝送了个限量手办。”

“……范丞丞你怎么这么能啊！”

“逗你的。我上课呢。”

“……”林彦俊这次没回复他，想着赶紧关掉电脑逃命。

 

即便如此，林老师每周还是会和范同学在课堂上碰见一次。

和陈立农坐在第一排的聚精会神不一样，范丞丞总是坐在最后几排睡觉。林彦俊本来想点他起来回答问题，但是又怕他语出惊人说什么奇怪的话，于是就忍着。

某一天范丞丞来上课的时候给他带了杯咖啡放在讲台上，然后什么也没说就回到座位坏笑。他拿下挡住了一半字迹的杯托，发现了EVAN LIN旁边写了一行泰戈尔的情诗。

“Let only that little be left of me whereby I may name thee my all.”

“只要我一息尚存，我就称你为我的一切。”

林老师不知道自己是应该先夸他有品味呢还是先忙着脸红。

后来才得知范丞丞每天都在星巴克做兼职打工，异常繁忙。所以白天的课多半都……无法清醒。

看来这孩子还挺想早点独立的。

 

 

 

其实目前为止，林彦俊的教工宿舍只有陈立农去过。

大一那年圣诞节晚会结束之后已经错过了男生宿舍的晚归时间。陈立农抱着一袋子没发完的礼物站在楼前的雪地上挠头发。

他灵机一动给林彦俊发了消息。于是好心的林老师就收留了他一个晚上。

林彦俊屋里是一张还算宽敞的单人床。陈立农洗了澡出来，看见林老师还在认真准备上课需要的PPT。

“吃个苹果吗？”林老师平安夜那天收到了很多苹果和巧克力。

“好啊。”陈同学接过红彤彤的苹果，咬出了一声嘎嘣脆的响亮。“谢谢老师收留我。”

林彦俊肚子也有点饿了。“给我咬一口，我懒得再去洗了。”

苹果在陈立农手里，林彦俊咬起来有点不得劲，他抓住陈立农的手腕固定，几经周折才咬下一块来。于是几滴苹果的汁液溅到陈立农的手上，林彦俊没发现，陈立农却偷偷笑了。

“老师，你这个样子，让我想起来了一个游戏。”

“什么游戏？”

“就是婚礼上……新郎新娘玩的咬苹果游戏。”

“……你想太多了吧。”

“你专注咬苹果的样子很像新娘子。”

“你这是说我吃苹果的样子娘吗？”

“没有啦，是觉得可爱。”

“现在小孩真的太难教了。难教！”林彦俊嘴里含混着果肉，撇过头去不再理他。

 

林彦俊让陈立农贴着墙睡，说害怕他晚上滚下来。

结果林彦俊自己睡觉不老实，差点掉下去。

好在陈立农的腿缠在自己的腿上。

而自己的脑袋也莫名其妙枕在了他的胳膊上。

 

诶不是，怎么感觉这姿势这么暧昧。

一张小床，一床被子，两个大男肯定是要挤一挤的。

 

然后就是接连挤了好几天。

 

再然后就到了期末考试的前一晚。

“你要在我这儿赖到放寒假吗？”林彦俊和陈立农并排躺在床上看书。

“在英语老师旁边复习英语，觉得底气很足。”

“那你要是不考到一百分的话就是对不起我。”

陈立农听闻后坐直了身体，他装模作样的赶紧翻书。

“老师这个考吗？”陈立农抓住林彦俊的右手食指指着书上的内容。平时这根指头上总是沾着粉笔灰，今天洗过澡之后嫩嫩软软的，跟他想象的触感差不多。好啦，其实两个人前几天就牵过手了。

“还能这么问？”林彦俊皱着眉头看他。

“老师不告诉我吗？”陈立农故作生气把书摔在床上。

“当然不能说了。”

陈立农突然含住他的耳垂。“老师明天还要监考，别跟自己过不去。”

“什么意思？”林彦俊的脸迅速红了。

“我缺考了还能补考，你错过监考，就是教学事故了。”陈立农的唇瓣从耳垂摩挲到林彦俊的酒窝。

“不告诉我的话，明天让老师下不了床哦。”

 

陈立农说他没谈过恋爱这件事林彦俊是不信的。

就像医生总能按住你身体最痛的部位一样，陈立农对症下药的能力也是很强。自己身上那几个羞怯又敏感的按钮都被他找到了。

“我还是觉得很疯狂。”

关了灯的两个人拥抱亲吻，陈立农的手在他的下巴上游移，惹得他戏剧性的颤抖。

“老师平时刮胡子的时候也会这么可爱的抖吗？”

陈立农摸到了他下巴上的几根残留胡茬，把舌尖移过来舔舐。

“自己不会啊。你弄就会。”

“老师知道自己上课的时候喜欢抿嘴吗？”

陈立农的手扶在林彦俊的肩膀上，十根手指反复收缩又展开，和暧昧的气息一起折磨他猩红的皮肤。

“会遭报应吧。”林彦俊刚咬住嘴唇，牙齿就又被陈立农的舌尖顶开，陷入了绵软的纠缠。

“嘘。”

 

男神老师和学生会主席偷偷谈恋爱的事。

我们可要保密。

 

（二）

 

范丞丞确实是一个说话算话的固执小孩。

想要追哥哥没错，但是他给自己先定了一个经济独立的小目标。他知道自己脾气臭，试用期差点被开除，但是在自我确定的过程中，也有在努力克服了。

他很少有时间在食堂吃饭。那天刚好碰上同事调班，本来想约林彦俊吃午饭，却没想到好巧不巧碰见他和陈立农一起吃饭。

陈立农的大名他也是听过的。

本来范丞丞觉得学生会主席和老师关系好很正常。但是。

两个人用同一个勺子喝汤这个小细节让他没办法忍。

 

第二天英语课课间休息，范丞丞在卫生间里堵住了林彦俊。

“疯了吧你！”林彦俊还没反应过来，卫生间的门已经被范丞丞反锁。外面的学生进不来，站在门口骂骂咧咧说要去找后勤撬门。

“还是十分钟，抓紧时间。”

范丞丞把林彦俊抱在怀里，努力调整自己的呼吸和情绪。很久没这样抱哥哥了，他好像又瘦了一点。范丞丞突然觉得自己有点蠢，事情如果都想好再做的话，起步不知道要比别人晚多少。

“我们要做两件事。”

范丞丞先吻住了林彦俊。

在卫生间里被抓着接吻对于处女座来讲是十分郁闷的事情。

但是固执小孩唇腔里的肆虐气息让他大脑瞬间空白。

接吻是第一件事。

林老师被生生吻了五分钟。

他的脑袋被范丞丞稳稳扶着，舌头也被疯狂寻着控着，嘴唇被含住吮吸，为了表示抗拒只能小声呜咽，手紧紧抓着范丞丞的衣服，心里七上八下。推不开他也不敢大吼，分分钟都在害怕门突然打开。

“好了。”范丞丞依依不舍离开他的唇瓣，脸却依然贴很近。

“你先放开我。”林彦俊的两瓣嘴唇微微发肿，粉红粉红。

“第二件事。你跟陈立农什么情况？”

“……没什么情况。”林老师还是不好意思承认这件事。

“那我有戏吗？”

“……你现在就别闹了吧。”林彦俊现在心里一团乱。

“既然没什么情况，那我就还有机会。”

“……你这样让我没办法做人了。”

“我知道分寸。”

“好了，之后再说，要上课了。”林彦俊只能先冷下脸。

“来得及，还可以再吻30秒。”

范丞丞看了一眼时间。

 

下课后，范同学一路跟着林老师回到办公室。

“以后上课不能再这样了。”林彦俊拉开椅子坐下，脸上的绯红还没完全退下去。

范丞丞推开里屋的门，发现没有人。于是又把办公室的门反锁。

“你干嘛？”林彦俊听到锁声鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

“跟哥再要半个小时。”

“……你到底想干嘛啊。”

“追你啊。”

“真是越长大越胡闹。”

“喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你，是哥哥对弟弟那种喜欢。”

“所以我才要追你啊，让你改观。”

“你这样只会让我难做。”

“是啊，需要时间。”

范丞丞走上前，双臂撑在林彦俊办公椅的两个扶手上，把他圈在里面。

“半个小时，一件事。”

“什么？”林彦俊下意识用手捂住嘴唇，眼神里多了几分惊恐。

“睡觉。”

范丞丞在他手上吻了一下，转身坐到他对面的位置，趴在桌上。

“好困，半个小时后叫我。上班不能迟到。”

 

 

下午回到宿舍，林彦俊看见陈立农的衣服扔在床上，人不在。

“哎……”林老师此刻亚历山大。

“叹什么气。”

陈立农开门进来。

“你隔着门都听见我叹气了？”

“我从背影就感觉到你在叹气。”

“你跟着我上来的？”

“对啊。从楼梯口就跟着你了，你也没发现，真好拐骗。”

“在想事情啦。”

“想什么？今天要不要做？”

“堂堂学生会主席怎么满脑子黄色废料。”

“老师天天勾引我却不让我碰，简直是危害我的身心健康。”

“不行。”

“我成年了。”

“……那也不行。”

“……行吧。”

“至少等你毕业。”

“……？？？？？”

“不到三年了。”

“要等三年？”

陈同学有了想要跳级的冲动。

“要么我还是退学吧。不当你学生了。”

“也行。”林老师认真点头。

“我看有个大公司在招练习生。”

“练习生？”

“对。这样我就可以正大光明休学了。”

“当明星我不反对，但是书要念完的吧。”

“老师，出名要趁早。”

“你认真的？”

“他们公司的星探有跟我谈过。唱歌跳舞这件事，我自己是蛮喜欢的。

“Fine.梦想比爱情重要。”

“老师这是吃醋了吗？”陈立农戳了一下林彦俊的脸颊。

“作为老师，我除了支持你追求梦想，还能说什么。”

“那作为男朋友呢？”

陈立农像只撒娇小猫把脑袋凑了过来。他也好喜欢揉着林彦俊的手指。

听到男朋友这个词，林彦俊虽然觉得不大习惯，但心里还是甜甜的，好像咬了一口棉花糖。

“当大明星背后的男人会很辛苦吧。”

林彦俊突然就很委屈的。他又想起了《赎罪》这部电影。

“老师，哪有那么容易红啊。”

“谁也不能预知未来。”

“我记得第一堂课你有说做人应该及时行乐。”

“……不承认。”

“好吧。”陈立农无奈的笑。他很庆幸自己能看到老师幼稚的一面。也只有他能看到。

“晚上一起去图书馆吗？”林彦俊话锋一转。

“好呀老师。”

嗯。图书馆古生物书籍区既隐蔽又宽敞呢。

 

 

范丞丞是真的有打听过教工宿舍楼妈孩子的喜好。虽然骗取钥匙失败，不过他却获得了在楼道里晃悠的特权。

做人嘛，能屈能伸没有坏处。

 

陈立农和林彦俊抱着三本书回来，两个人一路探讨着小说的情节。范丞丞靠在林彦俊宿舍门口，头顶的橙色灯光周围绕着几只小飞虫。

“不是说没情况吗？”范丞丞眼光冰冷。

“唔……”林彦俊哑口无言。

陈立农虽然不认识范丞丞，但是他看见林彦俊略带窘迫的样子，觉得事情并不简单。

“我帮老师把书抱回来。”

“噢。果然是学生会主席，懂事。”

“你是？”

“林老师，你不跟学生介绍一下？”范丞丞看向林彦俊。

“他是我朋友的儿子，也在咱们学校念书。”

范丞丞嘴角抽动了一下。但是想想，林彦俊说的并没错。

“我是他弟。”范丞丞朝陈立农伸出了手。

“噢。你好。”

“要关寝了，你们俩早点回去吧。”林彦俊向陈立农发射求救信号。

“嗯。老师早点休息。”陈立农搭住范丞丞的肩膀想把他一起带走。

“我特地来找哥叙旧。”范丞丞拉下陈立农的胳膊，站着不动。

“白天再叙。”林彦俊咬牙切齿。

范丞丞夺过他手里的钥匙开门。“不，我要洗个热水澡和哥慢慢叙。”

陈立农也不是省油的灯。范丞丞前脚刚进门，他后脚也拉着林彦俊一起进去。

“不介意的话，我陪二位一起叙旧。”

“啪。”是门被狠狠关上的声音。

 

于是一张单人床上坐了三个人。

林彦俊起身想回到他的书桌旁边，却被陈立农牢牢抓住手。

 

“其实我是你哥男朋友，也是你学长。”陈立农觉得此刻可以宣告主权了。

“是么？”范丞丞盯着林彦俊。

林彦俊没说话也没敢看他，只是默默点头。

“你爱他？”范丞丞是那种一定要撞到南墙的固执小孩 。

“嗯。”

“了解了。”

 

“丞丞。”林彦俊很想安慰一下他。

“怪我说的太晚。”

范丞丞猝尔站起身，眼神复杂的看着陈立农。

“别辜负你老师。”

 

 

下半学期的英语课范丞丞几乎没怎么出现过。

某次林彦俊去星巴克找他，他硬是没收自己的钱。等后来再去的时候，店员说他辞职了，好像是要出国。

 

 

随着天气越来越冷，早晨起床也越来越困难。阳光开始吝啬打亮天空的时间。

陈立农没想到自己竟然肩负起了叫醒老师上课的艰巨任务。

林彦俊有个毛病，就是自己的手机铃声响了绝对听不见，把别人吵到炸毛，他本人依旧呼呼大睡。陈立农睡眼惺忪的摁掉他的闹钟，手伸进老师的衣服里大力揉搓，不使劲根本弄不醒他。

“唔……”林彦俊哼哼唧唧朝他怀里躲。

“乖，起床啦。”陈立农轻轻咬了一下他因起床气嘟着的嘴唇。

“马上……再睡五分钟……”

陈立农知道每次都是这个回答。于是他将手缓缓向下滑，伸进老师的内裤，握住他晨勃的硬挺前身。

林彦俊又忍不住哼哼唧唧。大腿根蹭来蹭去。只不过眼睛还是不睁开。

“再不起来的话要射我手上咯。”陈立农舔着他身上各处敏感的地方。

“唔……起了……”

“射我手上也好，正好把精液涂你后面，先伸两根手指进去……”

“啊……这就起来了嘛……”林彦俊费了老大的劲儿终于睁开了眼。

“看把林老师吓得。”陈立农见他睁眼，眼神还是迷迷糊糊，忍不住加快了撸动的速度。

“啊……我起来我起来，你别弄啦。”林彦俊的眼睛终于聚焦。

“就快出来了。”陈立农吻住他不让他说话。

“唔……不……”林彦俊想自己解决。

“乖，享受就好。”

 

最后的结果还是林老师差点迟到。

出门仓促没来的及洗澡，于是他总觉得自己身上有股香水也盖不住的。

荷尔蒙味道。

飘在教室里。

 

 

陈立农家在外地。

去年刚确立关系的时候也恰逢寒假，两个人就先经历了短暂的异地恋。今年陈立农倒是没急着回家，陪林彦俊在学校多住了几天。

“老师。”陈立农还是喜欢叫他老师。

“嗯？”

“食堂要关门了，咱们吃什么？”

“外卖？”

“等快过年了，外卖也要打烊的吧。”

“对哦。”

“我给你做饭吃吧。”

“诶？”

“不过用电锅炒菜没有用大火来的美味啦。”

林彦俊其实会做饭，只是学校食堂过于方便，自己也就懒得动手了。没想到时隔多年再次踏进市场，是因为要和陈立农一起过着买菜做饭的同居日子。

那就让寒假的甜蜜放肆一点吧。

 

等年初二再去范家拜年的时候，范丞丞已经去美国了。

“林老师，这一学期多亏你照顾啊。不然那小子肯定得挂科了。”

“叔叔客气了，不及您对我照顾的十分之一。”

“对了，丞丞寄了这个给你。”

范父从茶几下面拿出一个漂亮的盒子，林彦俊大概猜到了是什么。

 

 

范丞丞送的钢笔林彦俊不大舍得用。他觉得纪念意义大于实用意义。

但是今年这支黑色的钢笔他回去之后就拿出来用了。

美国好远，还有时差，那个一直想独立的孩子估计也是边打工边念书，省吃俭用才给他寄过来这份心照不宣的新年礼物吧。

 

要好好照顾自己啊。

 

（三）

林彦俊没有想到这学期陈立农休学了。

刚开始听到学生会要选新主席的时候他还纳闷。陈立农只是说自己不想干了，觉得累，却没告诉他真相。

那真相是什么呢？

他说他思考了很久，还是决定试一下，追求梦想，出名要趁早。

于是两个人躺在林彦俊宿舍床上的拥抱谈心竟然成了很长一段时间里不会再发生的事情。

“老师，你会怪我吗。”

陈立农一条长腿搭在林彦俊的身上，眼神不再是初生牛犊的坚定和炽热。

“老师不怪你。但是林彦俊怪你。”

“绝对不是分手。”

“嗯，是很久很久的异地恋。”

“说不准啊。也许我很快就回来了。”

“不行。既然去了就要拼尽全力。”

“老师很严格诶。”

“当然。不过……不行的话就早点回来，我还等着你毕业那天。”林彦俊说完就轻轻笑了。

“老师。”

“嗯。”

“你怎么那么固执啦！”

“没办法，我选了老学究这条路走到底。”

“我太惨了。真的。”

“要当明星的人了，请不要总是算计睡老师好吗。”

“你别避重就轻！明明是和男朋友的正常生活！”

“我不管，反正现在不行。”

“老师。”

“嗯？”

“如果我真的出名了，能请你来帮我吗？”

“……我不懂那些啊。”

“算了。老师太帅，演艺圈太乱，我还不放心呢。”

“我也对你不放心啊。”

“那你还不抓紧把我睡了。”

“……再这样我踹你下去了。”

“老师。”

“又怎么了。”

“I Love you.”

“……Me too.”

“Waiting for me.”

“I Will.”

 

 

范丞丞没想到自己去了美国，还是从星巴克开始了半工半读生涯。

只不过这次用两个月的时间就做到了店长。

通过对于美国食品行业的研究和对比，他突然有了很多关于开阔事业版图的想法。于是自己一边攒钱一边拉投资，跟几个同学合伙开了家网红餐厅，收效不错。

陈立农公司的制片来找他谈借用场地拍MV的事也是一年以后了。

那时范丞丞已经打算在LA开一家分店了。

 

“陈学长。”

陈立农刚来到拍摄地点就听到有人喊他。他摘下墨镜，看见了收银台那边站着的范丞丞。

“是你？”

“该惊讶的是我吧。”

范丞丞朝陈立农走过来。

“什么情况？这就出道了？”范丞丞问他。

“碰巧发展的还可以。”

“林彦俊呢。”

“挺好的。”陈立农倒是沉得住气。

“地下情人？”范丞丞继续咄咄逼人。

“跟你无关吧。”

“我看你是欠收拾。”范丞丞一拳扣上陈立农的左肩，弄得他向后几步踉跄。

陈立农站稳后笑了一下，示意工作人员无碍。“行，至少没打脸。”

“你辜负我哥。”

“我们没有分手，你还是没戏。”

“那你们这样算什么？”

“我还是那句话。跟你无关。”

“这段关系里他的压力本来就很大。”

陈立农突然被导演喊走。

“范丞丞。”他走了两步又退回来。“别回去，别找他。”

“这好像也不关你的事吧。”范丞丞表情严肃。

“我就是现在挺怕的。”陈立农整了整衣服，抿着嘴走到导演那边，留给他一个有些驼背的身影。

“你这个时候回去我怕会出事。”

 

陈立农绝对不会说分手。但是，等待的誓言好像慢慢变成了一个紧箍咒。

这一年，他们都不好过。

 

暑假的时候新专辑发布，陈立农买了机票请林彦俊过来见证。

林彦俊自然是开心又激动的。但是害怕和忐忑也伴随更多。

他偷偷摸摸走进陈立农房间的时候，只觉得两个人的距离正在不受控制的越来越远，和在学校里的那种暗度陈仓还不一样，一旦被发现后果会更严重。

“老师。”陈立农看见他，没有马上冲过来，而是从沙发上站起来，是一副要鞠躬的模样。

“更帅了哦。”林彦俊站在门口，有点陌生的局促。

“很想你。”他深情看着林彦俊。

“我也很想你。不过倒是经常看见你。”

“干嘛一副平时不联系的样子啦。”陈立农走过去抱住了他。

“太久没见了吧。”林彦俊摸着陈立农的头发，指尖多了一些发蜡的摩擦和粘腻。

“老师，这次多陪我几天吧。”

“好。只要不影响你。”

 

这是两个人第一次在酒店过夜。

陈立农不敢出去，叫助理点了外卖送进来。林彦俊喝了一口豆汁儿，眉头差点皱到发际线。

“不是馊的吗？”

“哈哈哈。这就是我要和老师分享的北漂心得。”

“别人都是投桃报李，你却拉我下水。”

“我想拉你洗澡。”

“……狐狸尾巴露出来了。”

“不是狐狸，是大灰狼。”

“……不行。”

“老师不恭喜我吗。”

“Congratulations.”

“这么没诚意。”

“有礼物给你啊。”林彦俊从包里拿出一个花瓣书签。“图书馆前面那棵樱花树上的，拿去塑封了一下。”

“好漂亮。谢谢。”

“本来是要督促你早点回来完成学业。不过现在看来……算了。”

“像护身符。”陈立农接过来攥在手里。

“哈。那你就随身带着嘛。”

“好。”

“那你还要拉我下水吗？”林彦俊红着脸看他。

“不了。抱你下水。”

 

浴缸里的水很热，蒸汽很烧。

满身猩红的两个人一前一后抱在一起亲吻。

“老师，这样太折磨人了。”

“唔……”林彦俊也憋得难受。

“我帮你弄出来。”

“……哎……”陈立农叹气。

“唔……不是用手……是用……”

“嗯？”

“你站起来啦。”

 

林老师的教学过程我们先打马赛克。

 

第二天叫林彦俊起床的时候，陈立农内心的悸动又再度被唤醒。只是造型师得过来帮他做头发，林彦俊也不好继续任性赖床。

“老师，离我回去念书可能要很久。”

陈立农手里握着咖啡，任由发型师折腾。

“没关系。”

“老师，我接了一部新电影，吻戏还挺多的。”

他眼睛偷偷瞟向林彦俊。

“那就撕烂你的嘴。不过我会买票去看的。”

林彦俊发音故作咬牙切齿。

“老师，一会儿我要是跑调了怎么办。”

“……业务能力的问题我帮不了你。圆不回来就给大家跪下吧。”

“老师，我出去实在不方便，这几天只能委屈你陪我在室内待着。”

“好。”

“老师……”

“陈立农你话很多诶。”造型师都受不了他了。

林彦俊低下头偷偷笑。

“哥，我跟老师很久没见了。”

“行行行。我抓紧时间弄。”造型师一脸无奈。

“陈立农。”

“嗯？”

“加油。”

“好！”

“学校打算请你回来开讲座。”

“啊？”

“我很期待角色转换哦。”

“……我不行啦。”

“且看昔日学生会主席如何勇敢追梦。”

“追梦就算了，追师我倒是可以多聊聊。”

“……别闹。”

“嘿嘿。老师。”

“嗯？”

“我们不要走散了呀。”

 

 

发布会现场来了很多陈立农的粉丝。林彦俊在后台看到了大大小小的灯牌和各种各样的应援。

他细心守护的小朋友真的有在红的。

唱完歌之后，陈立农害羞又激动。他紧紧握着话筒感谢公司感谢粉丝感谢家人。

然后压轴感谢了老师。

 

听到老师这两个字之后林彦俊耳膜一震。

在外面几乎要冲破云霄的尖叫声中他才突然意识到，自己只能是大明星的老师了。

陈立农背负的压力，不仅仅是地下恋情。

 

 

发布会结束之后，林彦俊还是在北京陪了陈立农三天。

这三天的空白来之不易。

分别那天两个人一起去了机场，只是航班飞往了不同方向。

 

“老师，我想你。”

“陈立农，不要辜负那么多爱你的人。”

 

 

新的学期，范丞丞的飞机安全落地。

林彦俊没想到自己又在课间十分钟被他锁进卫生间里。

“不要再强吻我了。”

本来看到范丞丞很惊喜，但是脸红心跳的回忆涌了上来，惊更多了些。

“就一件事，人生大事。”

范丞丞还是牢牢抱住林彦俊，只是多了些恍如隔世。

“十分钟让我考虑人生大事？”

“对。美国那个餐厅要卖出去了，现在价格很合适，过了这个村就没这个价儿了。”

“卖餐厅？范丞丞你变精明了啊。”

“不卖也行，你别当老学究了，跟我回美国开餐厅去吧。”

“不去。我要向老学究进军。副高的材料都准备一大半了，死也得整完。”

“行吧。那我卖掉。”

“诶？这就卖掉了 ？”

“对。打算回来再追一下你。”

“……范丞丞你这是要让我们的兄弟情义彻底完蛋。”

“我不强迫你，就是想陪你等到陈立农回来。”

“……我不等他了。”

听到陈立农的名字，林彦俊还是无法装作毫无波澜。

“是么。那我更有戏了啊。”

“我怎么总是被奇怪的小朋友缠上。”

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“每一份真诚的感情都值得被看见。”

“同意。”

“还有五分钟。”

“唔。”

“抓紧时间，不要辜负。”

 

THE END


End file.
